Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental hygiene devices. Specifically, the field of the invention relates to a dental floss device that is held by a user to clean spaces between the user's teeth. Proper use assures removal of debris from between the user's teeth.
Discussion of Background Information
Dental flossing is recommended by dental professionals as a necessary daily treatment for maintaining optimal dental hygiene. If done properly, flossing can prevent the onset of gum diseases, such as gingivitis, and cavities in flossed areas.
A dental floss is typically structured from a soft thread of fibers which is inserted into inter-proximal spaces (IPSs) of the user's teeth to allow scraping of the fiber across the surface of the tooth. The scraping motion loosens debris from the dental surface, usually removing the debris from the flossed section and leaving the surface in a cleaner state, thus resulting in better oral hygiene.
However, acceptance of flossing by the general public has been limited, even after decades of warnings and educational campaigns from dental associations. People find proper flossing tedious, uncomfortable, and difficult. Many people have sensitivity and bleeding gums. Thus, flossing is not a generally accepted method of oral hygiene. For example, the younger population and people with sensitive gingiva are not using this modality. To reach and adequately floss all necessary places with current flossing devices and materials requires time, manual dexterity, and discipline, with typical discomfort, pain and occasional bleeding. Theses results cause too many people to refrain from using this important modality.
Many attempts have been made in this field to make flossing more acceptable by providing different structures and electromechanical devices. Nevertheless, flossing is not utilized by the majority of the people as a daily routine.
One known flossing device is disclosed in South Korean Published Patent Application No. KR2011-0132255 dated Dec. 7, 2011. While this disclosure addresses some of the drawbacks of the prior art, it does not address them in the same manner as the present invention which is described in greater detail below.
Another known flossing device is disclosed in US 2012/0080050 to Kazes dated Dec. 13, 2011. The Kazes device constitutes a generally rigid flossing stick having some flexibility to introduce it between the teeth. However, the Kazes device does not address all the mentioned drawbacks of the prior art since it physically remains a flossing stick which is usually inserted into IPS from the side. The Kazes flossing device, though being flexible, remains rigid and has its natural limitations and drawbacks—e.g. difficulty to insert it between closely adjoining teeth, pressing action of such a rigid device onto the food residuals, danger of damaging the gums, etc.
Therefore, it remains a problem in the dental arts to find a solution that will make flossing a more comfortable and pleasant experience, thus making flossing a more accepted solution to be used by most of the population.